greatestanimebattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Infiltrate! The Everlue Mansion!
Infiltrate! The Everlue Mansion! is the third episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on October 26, 2009. Team Natsu is formed, consisting of Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Lucy Heartfilia. Together, they take on a job with a two million jewel reward that demands the destruction of the book Daybreak written by the father of the client, Kaby Melon. After their initial plan to sneak in Lucy as a maid fails, they infiltrate Duke Everlue's mansion to steal the book, only to be stopped by Duke Everlue himself and the Vanish Brothers. Synopsis In her new apartment, Lucy Heartfilia wakes up and begins her daily routines. As she enters her room, she sees Natsu Dragneel and Happy sitting on the sofa. She quickly kicks the two into the wall and begins to lecture them about common courtesy. Natsu thinks that she is being a little harsh but in the end doesn't seem to care much. The two further disturb the peace in Lucy's Apartment, Happy by sharpening his claws on the walls while Natsu snoops around Lucy's private papers, which gets him a kick in the face. Lucy makes a cup of tea and says that she thinks that Natsu should go home after the tea but Natsu quickly ignores this. He asks her about her Celestial Spirit keys. Lucy shows him her current keys, a total of six keys with three of the gold Zodiac keys while three of them are the ordinary silver. She introduces each key to them while explaining the difference between the silver and the gold keys. Lucy then remembers that she hasn't made a contract with her newly-bought Celestial Spirit, Nikora, and allows the two to watch her make a contract with it. She then summons Nikora, the Canis Minor, who is a small white bear-like creature with a pointed nose. Natsu and Happy think that it is utterly ridiculous but Lucy thinks that it's cute and explains that it doesn't take much energy to call out and therefore is popular as a pet. Natsu sits down and continues drinking his tea while Lucy makes up a contract with Nikora, asking for the days which Nikora can be summoned. Natsu thinks that it looks easy but Lucy explains that the contract is very important and that a Celestial Spirit Mage never breaks a promise. She then comes up with the name Plue for Nikora which both Natsu and Happy think is kind of weird. Plue makes gestures and movements that no one but Natsu understands. Natsu then observes Lucy for a while and asks her to form a team with him. Lucy thinks that it is a great idea and Natsu says that he already has a job picked. Lucy doesn't mind and takes the poster from Natsu. Lucy reads the contract and discovers that they get 200,000 Jewels just for stealing a certain book. As she reads on she discovers that the person they are going to steal from is a perverted old man who is recruiting blonde maids. Lucy discovers that she has been tricked while Natsu reminds her that Celestial Mages never break a promise. Meanwhile back at the guild, Team Shadow Gear is looking for the request about stealing a book but Mirajane informs them that Natsu already took it. Levy McGarden gets disappointed with herself but Makarov tells her that it was better that she did not take the job since the reward has been raised to 2,000,000 Jewels, much to everyone's surprise. Elsewhere, Team Natsu is making their way to Shirotsume Town. As soon as they arrive in the destination, Natsu gets hungry and suggests they eat at a restaurant but Lucy apparently has something else to do so she leaves Happy and Natsu at the restaurant. While Natsu and Happy are eating, Lucy comes back in a maid outfits. Natsu and Happy are shocked since they only meant the maid issue as a joke. Lucy overhears them and gets annoyed. The group later arrives at the house of their client, Kaby Melon. Kaby explains that Duke Everlue is the one who has the book at the moment and he says that he wants the book destroyed. They are shocked when they hear the news that the 200,000 jewel reward has been upped to 2,000,000 jewels. When asked by Lucy why he wanted the book destroyed, Kaby simply replies that he cannot allow the book to exist. Lucy, in her maid outfit, stands at the gate to the mansion when a giant maid comes up from the ground, saying that Lucy must be here due to her master’s request for maids. Duke Everlue himself pops up after the giant maid to inspect Lucy, but he rejects her on the grounds that she is ugly. Lucy goes back to Natsu who's standing in the woods not far away. With their initial plan a failure, they decide to go with their next one, which means going in the mansion by force. Not long after managing to sneak in, four of Everlue's maids attack them, but are scared off by the mask Happy picked up in a storeroom upon entering the mansion. The giant maid, Virgo, jumps on Natsu but he counterattacks and she is defeated. The group continues their search and finds the library where the book should be located. By accident,Natsu finds the book quickly and is ready to burn it when he gets stopped by Lucy who sees that the book is written by Kemu Zaleon and she states that she is a huge fan and has to read it. They are interrupted by Everlue who wants the book back. Lucy ignores him and begins to read the book. Annoyed, Everlue calls out the Vanish Brothers just as Lucy discovers that the book holds a secret and runs away with it to know more. Everlue follows Lucy and Happy leaves to back her up while Natsu is left to fight the Vanish Brothers. He has some trouble with them at first as they are anti-fire specialists, but as soon as he gets to eat some fire he blows the entire mansion up along with the two. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Natsu Dragneel vs. Virgo and Everlue's Maids (started and concluded) *Natsu Dragneel vs. The Vanish Brothers (started and concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Aera (翼 Ēra) * **Summoned the Canis Minor, Nikora * * Spells used * *Flying Virgo Attack * * * * Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat *Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack (天地消滅殺法 Tenchi Shōmetsu Satsubou) *Flame Cooking (火の玉料理 (フレイムクッキング)　Fureimu Kukkingu) Weapons used *Giant Frying Pan Items used * *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Canis Minor Key Manga & Anime Difference *Lucy wasn't wearing a towel when she was taking a bath in the Manga. *Lucy kicked Natsu while taking her paper away in the Anime, but merely takes it away in the Manga *Plue had more detailed dances in the manga telling Natsu to form a team with Lucy *Natsu recapped a bit on his last mission, and how it was the Cow that saved them *Gray is shown smoking for the first time. *Again, Lucy showed off her figure as a demonstration of her sex appeal in the manga. This was replaced by images in the anime instead. *Lucy asking why Natsu wants to form a team with her is anime exclusive. *The anime didn't include Kaby Melon telling the Trio to enter from the backdoor. *Kaby's wife didn't speak at all in the Anime but talked a bit in the manga. *Virgo's (Gorilla form) panty was showing in the manga and not in the anime. *Location of where they explain the Plan T was different. *Lucy's Head Chop wasn't present in the Anime. *Rather than being scared by the skull-wearing Happy in the Anime, Lucy merely told him to keep quiet. *The Maids weren't scared of Happy's mask in the Manga. *The Staredown was removed, along with the conversations involved. *How Everlue chased after Lucy was different. *The unimpressed part wasn't present in the anime, and went straight into battle. *Natsu wasn't the first one to attack in the Manga. *Natsu wasn't tossed out of the room in the manga, but was hit by a frying pan in the anime. *That statue of Everlue doesn't exist in the manga. *The anime removed the part where Vanish Brothers defeated a Wizard. *Natsu didn't eat the flame returned by the Vanish Brothers in the manga, just charged at them immediately. *The Mansion didn't explode in the manga. *The Battle with the Vanish Brothers ends in a different way in the Anime and Manga. The episode ends with Natsu defeating the Vanish Brothers using Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. While the chapter ends with Lucy getting caught by Duke Everlue himself just after the Vanish Brothers defeat. Link *http://www.animeratio.com/anime/fairy-tail/episode-3-english-dubbed/ Navigation Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fairy Tail Episodes Category:Fairy Tail Season 1 Category:Episodes